


Waking Up

by FlyMeToTheM00n



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMeToTheM00n/pseuds/FlyMeToTheM00n
Summary: The infamous Warrior Princess desires sleep. The Battling Bard of Poteidaia would rather snuggle.





	Waking Up

"Xena?"

"Xenaaaaa?"

".... XENA?"

"Gods, what is it Gabrielle?" 

The raven haired woman had been grasped from the land of Morpheus by a certain /annoying/ blonde bard, who was practically screaming in her ear for gods know what.

"I'm cold..." Gabrielle exclaimed in the tiniest of voices, and Xena practically melted. All traces of anger were soon forgotten as she opened up her bedroll and swiftly pulled Gabrielle's smaller form against her leather clad body.

"There. Better?" Xena raised a brow in amusement. A grin settled upon the ex warlord's lips as the blonde wrapped her arms around her waist and nuzzled her face into her neck, murmuring a soft "wonderful" before drifting off to visit the land of Morpheus.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Let me know if you want more of these.


End file.
